Assassin In Morrowind
by Scary-Cow
Summary: The adventures of meseta the assassin in morrowind


Please R&R so I can improve in the next chap  
  
"Stand up, there you go, what's your name" A strange voice asked "Meseta" I told the half naked Dark Elf before me "Not even last night's storm could wake you. I heard we've reached Morrowind I'm sure they'll let us go." He excitedly told me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a guard come down the stairs and head toward us. "The elf must have been right" I told myself. "This is where we get off, come with me." The guard instructed. I started to follow him the elf was right behind me. Just then the guard turned around. "Just the Bosmer, Juib" Juib's face fell with this remark, but obediently returned to the prisoner chambers. We walked trough what appeared to be the sleeping chambers, than up a flight of stairs to what must have been the cafeteria and kitchen, "Up on deck Bosmer and we'll keep this as civil as possible" The guard harshly ordered me. I climbed up a flight of creaky stairs and lifted the heavy hatch. I stepped out on deck nearly blinded by the daylight after being in a dimly lit ship for so long. I spotted a Red guard clad in heavy armor. I was formulating a plan of escape in my head already, the only thing that could come close to catching a Wood Elf in a foot race was a Khajit, and I doubted the day a Khajit would work for the Legion. I didn't know what this Morrowind had planned for me, but believe you me I wasn't going to try and find out. The first chance I had I was gonna book it. I walked a couple of feet and the Red Guard came up to me and tied my feet together so I couldn't run. He walked me up to another officer, I guess he had to sketch my face could be recognized by people if I got into trouble. He was pretty good it only took him like five minutes to make it, once he was done the Red guard walked me up to a building opened the door and shoved me in. There was and old wizened man sitting behind a desk and a guard standing next to a door and a chest. "Ahh yes we've been expecting you. Now there are a few ways we can do this and the choice is yours" The man said "Do what?" I asked rudely "We have to know what you're going to be don't we Meseta" The man replied. "Okay" I responded sounding very confused. "So you answer my questions and let fate decide your class, you can pick from a list, or you can try to make your own." He told me "Since I have no fucking idea what I'm doing here let's let fate decide." I said sarcastically. "Question One, You are walking trough the woods one day and come upon a critically wounded animal. Do you mercifully kill, try to save it with herbs, or ignore it." He asked. "Try and save it" I told him "Your father gives you a choice of chores Do you work in the forge with him, gather herbs for your mother, or catch fish in the stream" "Hmmm, catch fish, I guess." "Your cousin gives you a very embarrassing nickname. Do you beat him up, make it somehow seem proud, or make up a worse name for him." "Kick his ass!" I proclaim "There is an argument at the tavern if "telepaths" a group of people hired by kings to tell if a person is loyal or not is, is this a terrible practice a persons thoughts are his own, if you are loyal you have nothing to fear, or a necessary evil in these times." "A necessary evil" I told him Your mother sends you into town with a shopping list, when you are down you notice the shopkeeper has undercharged you. Will you report the mistake to the shopkeeper, purchase items for family, or pocket the money for yourself." "Keep it for myself." "While at market you witness a thief attempt to steal a purse from a noble, the noble catches him and calls for guards. He flees and inadvertently drops the bag of gold at your feet." Will you give it back to the owner, leave it there and not get involved, or pocket it knowing it will help your family in these times of troubles." "I would take it." "Your father sends you out to clean the stables, on the way there you see your friend he offers to do it for you. Will you decline, go fifty-fifty, or accept." "I'd decline he'd probably screw it up." "Your mother asks you to help fix the stove, while working a hot pipe falls, do you position yourself between the pip and your mother, grab it and push it away, or push her out of the way." "Push her out of the way." "In town the baker gives you a free sweet roll you happily go out side to eat it, but a group of three kids your age see you and tell you they'll kick your ass if you don't give it to them. Do you step on the roll and get ready to fight, give him the sweet roll, or throw it into the air and punch the leader while he's distracted." "I'd take the cheap shot." You walk into town a well dressed man runs by and screams to you for help, the crowd behind him is very angry. Do you join the mob, stand aside, or join the man." "Join the pissed off mob." I said happily "Your answers tell me that you are best suited to be an Assassin." He told me "Kick ass" I said nodding my not knowing what that meant. All of a sudden he started chanting crazy words, then a black orb came out of his hands and came at me, it hit me like a charging Orc right in the stomach. What must have been a few minutes later I looked around and realized I had been knocked out. "What the hell did you do to me?" I said obviously pissed off. "You now have the mind of an Assassin, you will think and act like one because you are one." He told me "Yeah, I'd like to assassinate you right about now." I said still pissed. "Now the letter that preceded you mentioned that you were born under a certain sign, which is." He asked "Uhh, let me thing, it was the Thief." I told him "So you have danger sense." "You could say that." I said "Okay take these papers and tell Sellus Gravius that Sorcius Ergalla sent you." "Okay, sure." I replied. I walked up to the guard and he unlocked the door for me, I went through and shut it behind me. I walked down the hall and turned into a room filled with al kinds of stuff "That bitch knocked me out, I'm gonna rob him blind." I laughed to myself. I snatched a dagger that was in a note to some one, right beside that was a lock pick I grabbed that than saw a locked chest and unlocked it using that it had thirty septims in not bad. After I had cleaned the place out I walked out the door into a courtyard like area. I walked to the door to get out of the rain, and noticed a barrel I looked inside; there was a magic ring in the bottom I could tell because of the way it shimmered. I grabbed it read the Latin words on the inside which read Engraved Ring of Healing. I put on my middle finger and walked through the door. I was inside another building, I saw a man standing in the corner I figured he must be Gravius. I went up to him told him Sorcuis sent me with these papers. "Good, I need you to take this package to Caius Casades in Balmora. I'm not sure where he is there but ask someone at the South Wall Corner Club. Someone there is bound to know." Gravius instructed me. I nodded in acceptance and headed out the door to Seyda Neen. First I had to find a shop to get rid of the stuff I stole from Sorcius. I looked around and saw a fellow Bosmer, he introduced himself as Fargoth. He knew that I was the one the boat dropped off, he hoped the Imperials treated me nice cause they stole his ring. I asked him about it and he said it was a family heirloom of his. I gratefully gave it back to him, but warned him had you been anything but a Bosmer you would never had seen it again. He laughed than told me that I should see Arille who ran the trade house here. I agreed seeing as that was were I meant to go in the first place. I asked him how to get there he pointed out some stairs and told me the shop was at the top of them. I thanked him and headed for the stairs. I walked up the stairs and went in the door. I found Arille standing behind a counter I walked up to him and asked what he would give for all the stuff I stole. I had to talk him into giving me 270 septims for it all, but he finally gave in. All together with my release fee and the money I stole I had 389 septims. I decided to explore so I walked up the stairs and some guy asked me for a favor, he wanted me to recover some gold for him, Fargoth the Bosmer I met apparently wasn't he's taxes telling the guards he had no money, the guard I was talking to told me he had a hiding place he just wasn't sure where. He thought I should get on top of the lighthouse to night and watch him to see where he goes. Any gold I re-cover we split fifty-fifty. Since it was still day time I decided to explore the surrounding area of Seda Neen, I went out behind the store and swam to the little island, hoping I could find a mud crab or something to kill. I was in luck, right there at the edge of the water was a mud crab I walked up to it and it started to attack me, I just stabbed it a couple times then it died. I walked a little farther and found what looked like a pile of cloths on the ground I ran up to it and realized there was more than just close there. When I was about to check it out a kwama forager started attacking me I just stabbed it once then it died. I went back to the corpse and searched it 200 septims a tax record and a ring, I also took his clothes to I figured I could sell them. I walked back to town then decided to go to the only person I could think, Sorcucius. When I got to him I asked about the murder he said it was Processus Vitellius, he also said that he would pay me 500 septims if I killed his murderer. I asked around and people told me they heard rumors that Foryn Gilnith had killed him, so I decided to investigate. Once I found his home I went inside. "What'da want?" he asked me "I'd like to ask you about the murder of Processus Vitellius." I questioned  
  
"That fetcher? Damn right I did him in, a good thing, too. He was skimming a load of money from all us honest people: overcharging us on taxes and keeping the difference for himself. He was always flaunting his money around, showing off his new clothes and jewels. So, I killed the bastard leaving him on that island to rot, with his ill begotten gold still on him." "That's no excuse for murder; your punishment has been decided." I informed him. He started to attack me with his bare hands, I let him have a couple of shots than just stabbed him with my dagger and watched him die. I went back to Sorcucuis to collect my reward; he gave the 500 septim reward as promised than I left to spy on Fargoth as it was now night time. I went to the lighthouse ignored the lady inside and headed straight for the top. I got to the top and went out the door; I could see all of Sedya Neen from here. I had already spotted Fargoth creeping along towards the swamp; he crept into the water and up to a stump in the middle. "That's it" I said. I leaped down into a tree than climbed to the ground. I walked into the swamp looked into the swamp; there was a pile of gold a lock pick probe and the ring I gave him. I took all of it except for the ring, I headed back to Arille's trade house went up stairs to the guard and gave him the money. He couldn't it up and gave me 150 septims half of three hundred I decided to leave on the stilt strider to Balmora, I climbed the hill to the port and asked the man how much for a ticket to Balmora, it cost 21 septims I paid and got on. When we had finally reached Balmora I got out and looked around this was the biggest city I had ever seen (so far).  
  
  
  
So what happens in the big city of balmora find out in the next chap Please review 


End file.
